Ni muerta
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: [Ni siquiera en la muerte podrás escapar, así que... no descanses en paz, Yui.]
1. I

**Título:** Ni muerta

 **Sumary:** «Ni siquiera en la muerte podrás escapar, así que... no descanses en paz, Yui»

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers es de Rejet, no importa cuanto nos neguemos.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Prólogo**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _«¿Acaso no lo sabías?_

 _Tú siempre serás de nosotros_

 _Puedes agradecerle a tu Dios por tan irónico destino_

 _No importa lo que pase o cuántas veces trates de escapar..._

 _Siempre volverás_

 _Siempre_

 _¡Ni muerta nos dejarás!_

 _Así que... no descanses en paz, Yui»_

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Queridas lectoras, yo no le vengo a robar su cartera; sólo vengo pidiendo su opinión, le vengo ofreciendo este pequeño y humilde prólogo, de a un review le cuesta, o si prefiere una portada para su fanfiction. De antemano cualquier vista y follow se les va a agradecer o si no tiene pues una sonrisa deme, pero mándeme la foto que telépata no soy (?)

Ok, no xD Ya me gustaría editar tan bien para regalarles portadas a muchas hermosas personas ewe (Psss, y a otras un diccionario...)

Amores míos (?), la vida me ha tratado tan sad estos días que necesitaba distraerme y eso me llevó a un enorme dilema... ¿A quién haré sufrir en mis fanfics?


	2. II

**Título:** Ni muerta

 **Sumary:** «Ni siquiera en la muerte podrás escapar, así que... no descanses en paz, Yui.»

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Situaciones para adultos/Lenguaje para adultos.

 **Pareja:** Yui/Harem.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **334** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero Yui es mi esposa :D

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

«Aunque la ansiedad me carcome viva no puedo evitar entregarme a ella y dejarla avivar la llama de mis tormentos infantiles. Los monstruos que viven bajo mi cama halan desde mis pestañas hacia fuera y tiran de mi cuerpo hasta arrastrarse adentro.

Aunque he jugado antes con ellos les temo.

 _Por primera vez tengo miedo de ellos._ »

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

« _—¡Pídeme perdón…!_

 _—¿Pedirte perdón? —musitó Yui con rencor. —Mataste a otro ser humano frente a mis ojos por algo tan estúpido como tus propios miedos… ¡¿Y tienes el descaro de exigirme algo…?!_

 _—¿Miedos? —la mirada del pelirrojo se volvió oscura y tenebrosa. —¿Has dicho que tengo miedo…?—masculló molesto, con su tono ronco muy cercano a su oído. —¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que es el verdadero miedo…?_

 _Siempre había sabido la profunda oscuridad que rodeaba a Ayato,_ _pero por su mirada rencorosa supo de inmediato que debería empezar a temerle de verdad._

 _Era el final, lo presentía, años de heridas acumuladas se lo decían._ _Ese era el colmo, el desastre que siempre anticipó. Mataron a un hombre, lo despedazaron frente a sus ojos y su estúpido corazón solo podía llorar del dolor._

 _Lo vio acercarse hasta llegar a ella, la sonrisa macabra bailando en sus labios. Ayato movió su mano hasta alcanzar su cabeza y, con fuerza, justo en medio de su frente, presionar su índice en un golpe leve, lanzandola hacia atrás, provocando que chocara dolorosamente contra la reja de metal._

 _Yui abrió los ojos por inercia, más que el dolor sufrido, estaba aterrada, un poco más de fuerza en ese dedo y le habría partido el cráneo por la mitad._

 _—¡Dejame ir, por favor, Ayato-kun…!_

 _—Llora todo lo que quieras, nada va a cambiar. No puedes escapar y definitivamente jamás te irás de mi lado, Yui…_

 _—Ayato… N-No puedo res…_

 _—¡Tú me perteneces, nunca lo olvides chichinashi…!_

 _Ayato descubrió su cuello bruscamente y encajó sus colmillos con saña, asegurandose de ser violento y cruel al beber._

 _Ella luchó en vano, era imposible de vencer…_ »

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Fue bastante dificil subir este capítulo porque tenía dos ideas diferentes para iniciarlo y las dos me gustan separadas, pero no juntas, porque me arruinarían un poco el estilo que tendrá esta historia. Lamento si es como otra especie de prólogo, pero si la puse así es por una razón, no se preocupen que el siguiente es algo más largo. Ya saben que conforme avanza la historia termino escribiendo caps más extensos aunque no quiera xD

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, estaré subiendo lo que pueda este fin de semana. Nos leemos :3

 **k-robin04:** Eres tú engañándote xD Yo te entiendo, cuando llega el momento feliz es cómo que me siento a veces ¿y mi angustia, tragedia y dolor? Pero a al vez les deseo que sean felices, estoy loca xD Ay, no sé, espero no decepcionarte, yo soy un drama andante pero siento que tampoco es pueda hacer llorar a alguien ewe Yo igual, lo amo más desde el cel, pero pues aquí casi nadie publica nada TwT Gracias por leer :D

 **kirtash96** : Muchas gracias por leer, espero no decepcionarte porque la Yui no será darks, lo siento xD Es que si lo hago me desviaré a al comedia, me conozco, y esta historia va a ser sad, o al menos eso intento xD Mil gracias, son cosas típicas de la vida diaria pero soy una persona que se estresa mucho porque me gusta que todo esté definido, o es sí o es no, y la incertidumbre es lo peor que me puede suceder, pero de verdad que gracias por tu apoyo. De nuevo, gracias a ti por leer *besos, besos*

 **winchestergirl93:** Jajajaj xD Lo siento por eso, tiendo a sentirme como escribo entonces puedo cambiar de ánimos muy rápido xD Yo amo a la Yui pero va a tener que sufrir aquí, lo sé, me duele más a mí pero prometo que al final haré pagar a todos :3 Gracias por leer :D

 **NahiirLestrange:** Muchas gracias, lamento la demora, espero que te guste :D


End file.
